Sanaber
Sanaber the Red (Sanaber Rythah), sometimes Sanaber Turul, was a Wulvyran hero who was born early in the last age of Dynasta. He was believed, by many Wulvyran elders, to be the herald of a Laerian Age, part of their calendrical mythos. His attempts to unite the Wulvyr with the Magín of Verowen resulted, however, in his ultimate execution in Magíncil after he was betrayed by Joric Burthul. Biography Sanaber was born during the end of the "Enthonyn," or Third Alliance, also later known as the Last Alliance, a weak union of the Wulvyran tribes. Shortly after his birth, his father, Turar Alkarul, a tribal chief, was murdered by Magín soldiers while they raided his people's camp. His mother, Kalora Nurthdyn, succedded her husband, a move that was opposed by many of the other chiefs. The Enthonyn was finally ended after Kalora was assassinated by another chief, Ulkyran Omaneul. Sanaber's tribe was effectively eliminated and definitive factions arose amongst the remaining tribes. Alfwyth Iokyn (the Outcast), a shaman and friend of Kalora who lived apart from the tribes, rescued Sanaber and took him to his home at Hulowytun (The Wailing Hill). It would later, after the death of Sanaber, be revealed that Joric Burthul, a powerful Wulvyran chief and shaman, was directly responsible for the deaths of both of Sanaber's parents. He had pointed the Magín regiment in the direction of Turar and had induced Ulkyran to attack Kalora. His actions were based on a Wulvyran prophecy which foretold: "red the ride that would unite our tribes, into the Laerian Age." Sanaber was almost universally believed to be the agent of this prophecy. Joric, trying to unify the Wulvyr under his own power, wanted to cause a chaos which he could subsequently quell, and therefore become a hero. (The conflict, because of some lost Wulvyran texts, was more complicated. Indeed, whereas Sanaber was seen as the Laerian "red tide," Joric was seen was a symbol of the other age, the Age of Syleran). While with Alfwyth, Sanaber was taught the propecies, especially the importance of "forging a western peace" in the ancestral Wulvyran lands, which were, at that time, part of the Verowen Province of Magín. Joric, though able to capitalize on the disarray by strengthening his tribe, knew that many Wulvyr wanted to turn to Sanaber as their savior. After some years, continued unrest prompted Joric to pursue Sanaber, whom he rightly discerned was staying at Hulowytun. Alfwyth, hearing of Joric's approach, sent Sanaber west with the task of unifying the Wulvyr there and crafting an alliance with the Magín of Verowen. (Alfwyth, indeed, had previously been in contact with a few groups of Wulvyr in the west who were exiled by Joric because of their support of Sanaber). Joric arrived at Hulowytun and confronted Alfwyth, who told him that his age, that of Syleran, was fading, making way for the Laerian peace. Before he could be killed, Alfwyth jumped from the top of the hill to his death. Joric, knowing it would be more difficult to hunt Sanaber now that he was on the move in the west, returned to his tribes in the southeast. Sanaber's War Sanaber had meanwhile met with his supporters in the west and, over the next few years, built his own tribe from the scattered Wulvyr on the western edge of the forest. He also began diplomatic missions into the Verowen province. Though the capital, Verom, rejected his requests, he built healthy relationships with many of the border villages, including Aldrend and Esturn. Two events would, however, quickly initiate the Wulvyran War, or what is sometimes called Sanaber's War. First, Sanaber decided to occupy, with his tribe, the Lower Plains of Verom, building a camp from which he could help the people of Esturn with their harvest. Second, the young and independent Governor of Verowen, Loren Címor, who was sympathetic to the Wulvyran cause, but maintained neutrality as to not break the official Magín aggression towards the Wulvyr, died of a sudden disease. His uncle, Aldris Címor, a man beholden to Magín interests, then became governor. He immediately stationed soldiers in the border villages, while also sending word to Magín that the Wulvyr had aggressively occupied the Plains of Verom. Aldrend and Esturn both refused military occupation. Before hearing from Magín, Címor blockaded all eastern roads before Sanaber, who didn't want to start a conflict, could retreat. Though he began moving east, Sanaber turned his tribe back west, settling near Esturn. Around that time, Aldrend was pressured into submitting to military occupation. Esturn, however, continued refusing to submit, causing a brief struggle to ensue. Some of the eastern blockade moved near the village and entered into battle with the Wulvyr. Near Aldrend, another group of Sanaber's Wulvyr were also forced into battle, where they won. They then, after receiving Sanaber's orders, attempted to liberate the village. Sanaber moved into Esturn, ending the struggle. They then continued towards Verom to meet Címor's army. After a number of battles, it became obvious to Címor that Sanaber's superior numbers had him beat, so even after receiving word from Magín to cease all aggression until the matter could be further reviewed, he sent an army around to Esturn and began seiging the city. Sanaber, and a good number of his forces, were forced back into the city, after which it was surrounded by Címor's army. Sanaber was able to defend Esturn while his forces outside of the city continued clashing with the soldiers of Verowen. A few weeks before the seige began, Joric Burthul sent an envoy to one of Címor's generals, offering his assistance. Joric hoped not only to unite the Wulvyr, but to also achieve an alliance with the Magín and, therefore, completely undermine Sanaber. Címor eventually met with Joric and the two formed a temporary alliance. After the seige of Esturn began, Joric and his Wulvyran bodyguard stayed in the Verowen camp near the city. Sanaber, after nearly a week, lamented the slaughter of Esturn's citizens and decided to leave the city. He and his Wulvyr were able to escape, though Joric quickly began to pursue him. Meanwhile, Címor's forces received orders to continue their seige, despite a letter that had arrived from Magín commanding them to cease killing citizens of Magín. The letter also, however, officially condoned the death of Sanaber and his Wulvyr. While fleeing through the forest, Sanaber came upon part of Joric's tribe and found himself surrounded. When Joric arrived, Sanaber was given the choice to surrender and be handed over to the Magín or fight and be killed by Joric. Not wanting to give Joric this pleasure, he agreed to be taken to the Magín. After he was taken back to Esturn the seiged ended. He was then transferred to Verom. Though Címor hoped to execute Sanaber within Verom, word came from Magín that he was to be sent to Magíncil. This letter also stated that Címor's treatment of his cities would be investigated. Death and Legacy Sanaber was sent to Magíncil, where he spent a few months in the Malsort, one of the city's prisons. He was possibly, during this time, visited by a young Duron Ai-Antë. Also during this time, Governor Címor, now unpopular in Verowen, was officially arrested by Magín for crimes against his own people. (He would eventually be exiled). Sanaber was publically executed in Magíncil by decapitation alongside a few of his closest Wulvyran allies.